1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to non-invasive medical treatment procedures. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for treating body ailments or tissue conditions such as vascular disease, deep vein thrombosis, orthostatic intolerance, reduced blood flow, weak bone structure, orthostatic hypotension, or other conditions.
2. Background
Medical treatments for body ailments or tissue conditions that contact the outer surface of the body rarely, if ever, attain the maximum benefit possible. The condition of the patient may diminish the effectiveness of the medical treatment or make the entire treatment ineffective. For example, although compression devices can be applied to the surface of the body to reduce the incidence of a tissue condition such as deep vein thrombosis (DVT) in some patients, conditions such as swelling (edema), or obesity may diminish the effectiveness of the compression device and/or make the entire treatment ineffective. Moreover, adverse events during the treatment such as skin irritation, or pressure ulcer may be problematic and decrease the effectiveness of the treatment resulting in the need to discontinue or change the treatment and/or device to obtain a desired beneficial effect, or in some cases continue treatment subjecting the patient to prolonged discomfort.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in tissue treatment regimens for body ailments or tissue conditions. What are needed are new tissue treatment apparatuses and methods for treating body ailments and/or tissue conditions.